meta_vs_unitlefandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed story
The Story (so far) Killa woke up to a stormy morning. "Ugh great..." Killa said as she looked out her window, "I was hoping to go shopping!". Fire Ender was waiting for Killa outside of her room. Killa walked out of her room. "Hi Killa!" said Fire as Killa walked out of her room. "Hi Fire..." said Killa, nervously. Killa sighed "I was really hoping to spend some bits today but it's too rainy" she told Fire. "I was also thinking of spending some of my bits" said Fire. Killa and Fire walked downstairs. They were going to go to class. "Killa, you know today is a test?" Fire said a little nervous. "Yeah, I studied" said Killa sure she'll pass it. "Ok, I was too busy playing Minecraft" said Fire honestly. They walked into the classroom. Killa and Fire needed to pass the test, they always got picked on for being blank flanks. They also were keeping a secret from everyone but each other. "Just thinking about the test makes me want to explode" Killa whispered to Fire. Fire whispered back "Well, don't explode in front of others". Killa and Fire walked to the only empty table and sat next to each other in it. The teacher passed them the test. Killa was nervous about taking it. Killa read the first question "Which world does NOT belong? A. World 3 B. world 19 C. world 10 D. World 9000" Killa stared at it. "Fire what's the answer?" Killa whispered, "World 9000" Fire replied. Killa circled that answer on her test. Killa then became focused on her test. Fire began working on her test. "The item that can destroy and create worlds is... A. Silver LightningBolt B. Imagination C. You cannot creator nor destory worlds" Killa and Fire researched the Silver LightningBolt a week ago. Once they finished the test they turned it in. Fire got a 95% and Killa got a 100%. Killa smiled which is very rare. Fire smiled at Killa, amazed that she was smiling. Killa and Fire walked out of the classroom. "Do I get a prize for getting a hundred?" Killa said. "Nope." said Fire. The storm has stopped and they walked outside. Fire counted her bits. Fire and Killa then walked to the store. Killa looked at what they were advertising. "Come on Killa!" said Fire. "Ok...." said Killa. They went into the Arts and Crafts section to pick up some things. They checked out and returned to the school, they went into Killa's room and there they recieved an invitation to a Pool Party for getting passing grades on the test. "P-p-p-pool party?" said Fire kind of scaredly. "Come on" said Killa "it's not like you have to get in the pool" Fire sighed "I guess your right, I don't have to get in the pool" Killa smiled. Fire was slightly scared. Killa hugged Fire. "Come on Fire, I really want to go to the pool party with you." Fire blushed and smiled then hugged Killa. Killa levitated her neon pink and orange swimsuit. "Fire, is this too neon?" asked Killa unsure about her swimsuit. "You can never have too much neon!" said Fire. "If you say so" said Killa "I just am not sure..." Fire turned on the TV to find that her favorite TV show was on. "Too Cute is on!" said Fire. "Awwwwwww cute" said Killa. "Puppies or kittens?" asked Killa after she got some strawberry lemonade "PUPPIES!!!!!" said Fire excitedly. They sat down on the couch. "Too cute" said Killa watching Too Cute with Fire. "Yeah I know right bestie?" Fire said. "Don't call me bestie Fire." said Killa. "Aww but we're best friends!" said Fire with a sad face. "Yes we are best friends..." said Killa, agreeing. Killa and Fire watched TV while drinking their cup of strawberry lemonade "I wonder how many know our secrets" said Killa. "Meh probably not that much." said Fire. Killa smiled at Fire. Fire hugged Killa. "When does this pool party start? Oh, tomorrow." said Killa. Killa looked at her clock. Fire looked at Killa. Fire and Killa looked at each other. Trivia *The "World 9000" is a reference to the meme "IT'S OVA 9,000!!!!", it used to be something else but it got changed. Category:Stories Category:Non-Character Pages